shorts and a tank top, for the american idiot
by skittleAcullen
Summary: america and england go out as friends to a movie. but is this just a buds day out of is there a secret plan going on? hehe you kno u want to come and taste the lemonly goodness   lol an yes i kno the title is total crap but i was stumped XD lemon


**hehe if you already are one of my fans... please don't kill me! my ADHD makes me unable to keep writing one thing for to long! so i've kinda given up wringing chapter stories single handly so i now have a few friends helping me finish my other stories mainly my twilight and torchwood ones.! well as everyone can see my new obession woul dbe hetalia and this is mainly USXUK but theres a little bit of GERXITA enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dude!" America exclaimed loudly "its a freaking desert out here!<p>

"America" he heard a British accent say "maybe you should take off something" he turned around to make a remark about something to do with him being a hero but the words died in his throat when he saw what England was wearing. Recently Arthur had been wearing less and less clothing around the younger country and it was driving America mad! Today he had adorned a pair of short shorts and a tank top with the union jack on it. He was looking more and more like the uke America imagined him to be...not that America imagined him to be anything!

"Umm Alfred?" England asked innocently America shook his head

"S-so what are we doing today?" he asked but he stuttered *not manly* he mentally noted. England cocked his head to the side "can we go to the movies? I really wanna see Rio" the whole time he was talking he kept swing his body around in an extremely girly fashion.

"Sure dude" America said slightly dazed England smirked and ran up to America pulling him in the direction of the car

"you can drive" England told him hoping in the passenger seat "I call shot gun" he made a gun out of his fingers and shot at Alfred as he walked to the car blowing the top of his fingers as if blowing away smoke kissing the imaginary gun and finally sitting in the car pulling on his seat belt and quickly checking his reflection before Alfred sat in the car. Arthur spent half the ride finding a good radio station and the other half singing like an angle.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot" he sang head pounding and laughing at his own stupidity and America joined in singing at taping the steering wheel to the beat. They were both having such a good time that America almost missed the turn

" The turn you wanker!" England screamed out followed by a laugh America made a sound somewhere between a yell and girlish scream *not many* he noted once again as he turned the car in an extremely dangerous manner causing England to scream a shrill, high pitched, extremely un-manly, adorably cute scream

"America you git!" he laughed and punched America in the arm

"Hey im driving here!" he yelled a big goofy smile on his face

"Barely" England giggled America just shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot at the mall puling into the nearest handicap spot

"How are you handicap again?" England asked

"You don't wanna know" America laughed an shook his head England just smiled "to the movies!" England grabbed Americas wrist and pulled him toward the front door of the mall they walked into the mall and England got a few stairs due to his outfit an he just blushed and continued to pull Alfred to the movie section of the mall

"What are they all looking at?" England asked a little miffed. America just rolled his eyes and continued to be dragged by Arthur.

"Were here!" England exclaimed making a few people look over at him and a few glances lingering

"You made it!" an Italian voice said they both turned around to see Italy dressed in almost the same attire as Arthur. Except he was wearing his flag on his tank top and he was slowly but steadily pulling Germany behind him

"Italy!" Arthur exclaimed hugging the smaller nation and they started chatting so America went over to Germany and tried to strike up a conversation

"You got dragged to the movies to?" Germany said surprisingly saying the first words

"Yeah it was kinda hard to say no to iggy while he's dressed like that" I shook my head and Germany chuckled

"I can understand that" I looked up at the blond

"Something's been bothering me Germany"

"Vat is it?"

"Iggy has been acting very strange today," Alfred said looking over at the nations who were attracting looks from everywhere as the bent over the counter talking to the ticket girl "actually he's been a lot like italy you don't think...?"

"That they set this up?" the German finished "well its not that hard to believe if you really think about it." Germany started to ponder, "How much attention have you been giving England?" America flushed

"Well... things have been a little crazy what with the recession, and then were helping Japan with his injuries and..."

"And you've been virtually ignoring Arthur" Germany raised his eyebrows only an idiot would miss what was going on here

" Why does it matter! Were not lovers anyway!" America said throwing his hands in the air

"Sure" Germany says smirking

"Were back guys" England said. The blonds looked over and saw two giant piles of food with there significant others sticking their heads to the side smiling.

"Dude!" America exclaimed.

"The girl gave us this all for free!" Arthur exclaimed "here help us" it took a few minutes but they eventually got everything all sorted out and they took there seatsßß in the theater, after 5 minutes of credits in which America managed to eat half of there share of food (there was enough food for 4 people) the movie started.

* * *

><p>"That was fun vee~" Italy said grabbing on to Germanys hand "we should do this again sometime!"<p>

"Yeah!" Arthur said eyes shining looking extremely happy. America was immediately guilty, Germany was right he is avoiding him.

"We can do this whenever you want iggy" Arthur turned around to face me

"You mean it?"

"Of course I always have time for you" he tackled me in a hug and basically squeaked Germany an Italy smiled at us

"Hey babe let me talk to Germany real quick" Alfred said trying out the pet name. Arthur froze for a moment then he smiled

"Whatever you want my little colony~" he giggled at his newfound nickname America just blushed. Germany and him walked over to the closest table

"What's up America?"

"Soo Germany I was wondering how far have you and Italy... gotten?" the German turned bright red

"I don't see how that's any-"

"Well if you want to get further with him, pull his curl im pretty sure all our hair is connected to our vital regions" he said flicking his own stubborn cowlick and biting his bottom lip. The bright red German was staring at his little Italy with lust in his eyes.

"Thanks Alfred" they walked over to the half naked dates and took there hands and let them finish talking. After about 3 minutes Germany reached out and gave Italy's curl a slight tug.

"Gah" he said in alarm and turned as red "Germany what was that for?" the blond just smirked and looked at his lover

"Sorry Italy, are you ready to go?"

"Ye-yeah" Italy stuttered America and Germany winked at each other as they went there separate ways

"It's getting pretty late, do you wanna go watch the sun set?" Alfred asked author looked up surprised

"Really, but don't you have work to do?"

"I always have work to So how bout I ditch the rest and make time for my iggy." the friends walked hand in hand to the car each nation earning jealous stairs as they walked past.

"Soooooo" Arthur said awkwardly

"Yeah?"

"So are we like... dating now" Alfred stopped and looked at Arthur Silent for a few minutes he opened and closed his mouth a few times then he smiled brilliantly, Alfred took Arthur's face in one had and started to lean in, giving the elder nation ample time to pull away instead England closed the distance in a simple tap kiss which quickly became a heated French kiss that would have impressed France. Grunts and groans could be heard as Arthur started to crawl into the drivers seat.

"Wait" Alfred panted " were... parking lot... home... continue" he gasped England hopped in the front seat never taking his hands off the younger nations vital regions

"Drive!" he all but screamed and America did just that. Alternating between ways to fast and not fast enough by the way Arthur was playing with his crouch. He pulled up to his crouch in record time both jumping out of the car and crashing threw the front door. Lips colliding in a clash of passion, and subtle aggression. Pushing into Alfred's bedroom. Both of there shirts were already off and they were painting Arthur pulled a condom out of his shorts. Alfred grinned, "Were you expecting this?"

"Well you never know, safe sex is happy sex" Alfred laughed and pushed him on the bed staring at him

"Take of your shorts my little uke" Alfred growled Arthur did as he was told he pulled off the tight shorts to reveal the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear and that Alfred had him harder than steel

"That is beautiful," Alfred said and that's all he could say because then he was on his knees trying to fit Arthur's entire girth in his mouth. Arthur kept making incoherent noises as he watched Alfred's head bob up and down, faster and faster Alfred's head kept moving running his hands up and down his lovers chest playing with his nipples, pinching and fondling them.

"Al uggg im, im so close" with one more hard suck Arthur screamed and released his seed into his seed into his lover's mouth. Alfred swallowed ever last drop, not wanting to waste any and let go of his member with a pop sound. "You taste like watermelon" he said silently but didn't give the other time to respond or come down off his high. He turned Arthur over so he was on his stomach and his ass was poking out. Alfred took his fingers and stuck them in Arthur's mouth; he started to suck on them no instructions needed. The feeling of having the nation suck on his fingers made him extremely hard and impatient. Alfred pulled his fingers out of Arthur's mouth and stuck one into his body giving him no time to adjust he stuck the other finger in, enjoying the sounds that Arthur were making as he scissored him.

"Hurry up damn it!" Arthur screamed at him Alfred just smirked and flipped him over once again kissing him and slowly pushing into him, England broke the kiss to moan and grimace as he was adjusting to Alfred.

"Jesus when did Florida get so big my little colony?" Arthur panted out trying to distract himself from the pain. Alfred was just about to ask if he wanted to stop when Arthur told him to move. He did, slowly

"Ahhhhhhhh faster you git" Arthur moaned "make me feel you colony~" and Alfred started to go faster and faster, they were both moaning loudly and non-stop

"Ohhh don't stop" Arthur yelled raping his legs around the younger nations waist allowing him to get in deeper, he knew that he would pay for it in the morning but it just felt so good!

"Your so tight!" was all he could say as he continued to pound into the smaller nation, getting high off the sound of there moans echoing off the walls of the room. Faster and faster he went pounding into him unable to speak or think anymore, the pleasure was unbelievable!

"Har- harder!" Arthur screamed. He looked down at Arthur's face and saw how much pleasure he was in, head lead back body practically floating off the bed with the way his back was arched his hands scratching Alfred's back

"Ahhhhhhhh don't stop baby! Im gonna-" his words were cut off as he felt Alfred Cumming inside his body the look on Alfred's face and the beautiful sounds coming out of his mouth, throwing him over the edge he came with a scream of the younger nations name. Alfred thrust a few more times drawing out both there orgasms until they both collapsed on the bed, or more rather Alfred fell on top of Arthur cutting off his air supply.

"Get up you git" Arthur gasped out "I cant breath!" Alfred mumbled something along the lines of "sorry" and rolled off of him pulling himself out slowly as he did so causing them both to moan. They both laid there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, basking in the after glow of there orgasms.

"Soo" Arthur started "we are a couple... right? Cuz I don't really do one night stands, but I think I could probably make an exception-" Alfred kissed him softly and laughed his hero laugh "yes were a couple and as you official boyfriend I would love to go on another date with you"

"Was that what today was" Arthur asked innocently "a date?"

"Oh don't be so innocent I know that you and veneziano planed this whole thing and I wouldn't call him right now" he said as he watched Arthur reach for the phone

"Im pretty sure Germany and Italy are gonna be busy" he grinned remembering the flushed look on Italy face as Germany tugged on his hair curl.

"Well I would happily go on another date with you my little colony, but right now I would love to go to bed with you" Alfred pulled the covers over them both as Arthur snuggled closer into his naked chest.

"Good night my little iggy" Arthur kissed the top of his head "dream about your hero" and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe my first lemon on fanfiction! im so proud of myself well please review and reply and leave suggestions for any kinda story i can do almost any genre! <strong>

**love yaoi love**

**skittleAstalker...erm i mean cullen**


End file.
